Harry Ouron
by FruitCakeCrumbs
Summary: The twins sister, Fizzy, sees them again at long last, but what will happen on that day around a week later, the day everything changed? Please submit your OC's to me.  Btw, the title means Harry or Ron, from Harry Potter. lol.
1. Chapter 1, Opening

**Heloah. Im hoping for this to be a success, ENJOY THE OPENING ! Oh, and I do not own Ouran, even though I should.**

**Fizzy POV**

I opened the doors of the host club.

"Sorry we're out of hou-" Stopped Hikaru

"Fi-Fizzy, is that you?"He mumbled. Kaoru immediately swivelled round, and his eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD, IT IS !"He cried

I opened my arms out to my little brothers, and they came running up to me.

"I joined to see you two, im one year above you" I smiled.

Hana came in and slided up next to me.

"Yeh, this is it, music room 3"She said simply, in a small voice.

Hana is my age, strangely, and just happens to be Honey's little sister, as I just joined, she is showing me around.

I looked around the room, other than Hikaou ( My nickname for the twins ) There were only 3 others, A good-looking blonde, a boy with glasses scribbling in a notebook, and a small, frightened looking boy. Just as I was about to give my brothers another hug, when a tall, dark haired boy walked in with a blonde boy on his shoulders. This must be Hana's brother and cousin, Mori.

"GO AWAY HANASPANNER" Shouted Honey, tounge sticking out

"NO, YOU GO AWAY HONEYDUMMIE" She replied in the same manner.

I sighed simultaneously as Mori. I grinned at him, but he just ignored me, and sat down and got out a book. Charming.

After school, I told the twins everything. I had left home at their age, to tour France with a couple of mates. I went on all sorts of cooking courses, but I decided that I missed home too much.

"Mum and Dad have known for ages, they were just keeping it a secret from you two" I giggled.

**A little bit about Fizzy.**

Name : Fizayuru Maya Hitachiin.

Age: 17.

Future Occupation: Chef.

Best Friend: Hana Haninozuka.

Family: Hikaru and Kaouru Hitachiin .

Favourite Animal: Lion.

Favourite Coulor: Orange.

Appearance: Long, strawberry blonde hair, with a brushed back fringe to both sides and deep blue eyes.

Personality: Loving, funny, but hidden depths …

**Hopefully if I get enough reviews and ideas I can carry on with this… **

**Submit your OC's to me for a chance for them to be in an episode! All reviews, good and bad, will be welcomed.**

**Thank-you for taking time out of your life to read this!**

**Bye x**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

**AOuran is not mine. Nuff said.**

I decided to walk to school the next morning. I had my hair tied up in a ponytail today, with strong eye make-up, I have to say, I was rather proud.

"FIZZY-POP!" I heard a voice shout at me, I turned around, to see a blushing girl behind me, with long green hair.

"Uh... hey." She said.

"Oh .. My .. Wait .. what?"I mumbled

Tsubaki giggled nervously

"Me and mum have moved in with her new boyfriend, he's loaded so she's making the most of it by sending me here." She sighed

Tsubaki was touring France with me, she wasn't much into cooking, but she said she was going for the experience, personally, I think it was for the theatres. We walked upto school together, me jabbering away, while she just nodded slightly once in a while.

"So, hows Hikaru?" She blushed. I knew she had a slight crush on my brother, which of course I found slightly weird, but I was surprisingly OK with it.

"He's fine, got all the girls chasing after him as usual." I laughed. Ok, ok, I know it was a little mean saying that, but it couldn't be helped, her dissapointed face cracks me up.

She kind of puffed up her cheeks, raised her eyebrows and looked down miserably. I just managed to stifle my giggle.

As we got into Ouran, I took her to reception to get her timetable and bits and bobs like that. Of course, Hikaru and Kaouru were leaning against a wall, looking symetrical. Suba went upto Kaouru and just went,

"Uh ... Hello Hikaru"

"Hm, I would also like to wish you a hello, but im afraid im not Hikaru" Kaouru said. Hikaru giggled in the background.

Suba blushed so violently, she looked like she was about to burst out tomato juice from her ears. She slunk behind me and just whispered a slight "sorry".

It was lunch time, and a group of girls had taken off Suba for a heart to heart. I did warn her that they were gossipers, but her argument was she wanted to get on the good side of as many people as possible. I trudged off to Hana, but she was giving me the silent treatment, apparently best friends are not meant to make other friends. In the end, I sat on a random bench, reading a guide on how to own a five star restaurant. I felt a presence behind me, and I looked round.

"Your not allowed to sit there" Said Mori.

"Well, whats the point in having a bench, if you can't sit on it?"I argued back, somewhat annoyed, but Mori was oblivious.

"Its in memory of Ouran Hisakodo, the founder of Ouran. He died five years ago in a car crash, this bench was meant for his soul, or something." He told me.

I slowly rose up, taking my bag.

"Im sorry, but there could at least have been a sign" I said.

He pointed to a larger than life sign in red, clearly stating the no sitting rule.

"Soz" I said, and briskly walked away.

"Soz?" I heard Mori mutter to himself in confusion. It's gunna be harder here than I would ever have imagined.

The bell rang for final lesson, maths. It was then I realised I had not done my set task. I walked into the chandelier-lit room, with my head slung, purposely looking sorry for myself.

"Miss Hitachiin?" Asked my nerdy, and a tad stinky maths teacher.

I looked up through my hair, made my eyes go all big and shiny.

"Im very, very sorry sir, but im afraid for family reasons, my homework has not been completed" I sniffed. He just nodded and whispered to me that he understood, and ushered me to my seat. Im so sneaky.

As I was walking home, a posh looking car swerved up next to me. Hana got out and pulled me by the arm inside. It was amazing inside, with lights, and t.v's and drinks. Mori and Honey were also sitting there, Mori ston-faced, while Honey was jumping about, cake smeared across his face.

"You are forgiven" Said Hana, hugging me.

"EW, YOU TWO ARE LESBEEANSSSS" Shouted Honey, while Mori blushed and pushed him down back into his seat.

"Actually, Its called being MATURE, and having friends" Whined Hana. Honey shrugged and hugged Mori. I had to control myself not to let out the "AHHHHH" That I felt coming.

The car swerved upto my house and I hopped out, and waved.

God knows whats going to happen tomorrow.

**HOPED Y'ALL LIKED IT ! :D Review please, and PM me with fan characters, or any possibleagh story lines ! **

**I love you.**


	3. Chapter 3, The sleepover

**Boo. Enjoy. *WARNING, FAN CHARACTERS***

***ANOTHER WARNING,I DON'T OWN OURAN***

**lol**

I woke up to a spit in the face.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP"... Jitaka, my older cousin.

My cousin pulled away my duvet and pushed me out of bed.

"I ate your chocolate from your lunch box because your a fat cow." He sneered, walking out of the room.

I screamed to myself and stamped on the floor like a little kid.

"SHUTUP, you will fall through the floor any minute you carrying so much weight, to match your ugly ass face." He screamed from next door.

Luckily for me and the boys, he was staying with us for a month because he had got some work down here. I looked at my calender and saw that today was Hana's Birthday. Great, I hadn't got her anything. I rumbled round my belongings to see if there was anything suitable. As it was the weekend, I was gong round to her's for a sleepover tonight. I couldn't find ANYTHING, so I decided I would bake her a smexy cake instead.

As i was busying away with the coco powder, Jitaka just so happened to walk in.

"YOU FAT COW!, THEY'RE MY EXPENSIVE JELLY SWEETS FROM ENGLAND!" He blared, just as I popped one into my mouth.

"SOZ, Im such a fat cow, so I had to have one." I laughed.

Me and Hana were sat up in our ready beds watching Haruhi Suzimia, **(A/N, sorry if I spelt that wrong)** the new reality t.v show, when there was a knock on the door. Hana heaved herself up, and answered it. There stood a tall girl, with shortish light brown hair smiling down at us, in our shorts and t-shirts. I got up and stood beside Hana, looking up.

"Hey guys, Me, Mori, Alondra and Honey were getting some snacks together to go to the cinema, and Mori suggested I come up and give you some, she said handing me a bag of smarties. Mori came up and put his arm around her.

"This is Kaylee" He said

"So this must be the girl that sat on the bench" She said looking me up and down, then smiling.

"Well, uh, um, well ... yeah" I said.

Just then, Honey came up holding hands with a small looking girl, with long brown hair and Amazing hazel eyes.

"Im Alondra" She smiled, putting out her hand for me to shake it.

I shyly clasped her hand and shook it, giggling, then snached it away.

Mori sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Excuse me, but just because I am hesitant when shaking small girls sweaty little hands, Doesn't mean im less of a human being than you." I sternly told him.

Alondra gave me a look, and I backed up a bit.

"You may find, that my hands are perfectly moisturised and cleansed every day, and I would like to be treated with a bit of respect from now on. And anyway, I think your shorts are hardly suited to public viewing, so I would like my boyfriend to be out of the sight of your legs." Alondra said turning away, dragging Honey along.

I blushed madly, trying to hid my legs from the also blushing Mori.

"Geez, they're pyjamas" I whispered.

"When will Takao be here?" I heard Honey whine downstairs to his mum.

Mori sighed and Hana blushed.

"I hate that flirtatious Jerk" Mori said. Kaylee snuggled into him.

"It was only once" She told him

"He may be a jerk, but he's damn gorgeous" said Hana.

Apparantley, Honey, Mori and Takao were having a sleepover too. Takao was one of Honey's old friends, and had tried to make a move on Kaylee once.

Just as me and Hana pressed the play button and everyone was downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, you have to see Takao" She said pulling me up. "He's divine." She giggled.

As I went to put on my dressing gown, she shook her head.

"You have to show yourself to him!" she laughed while I blushed.

"I had my chance and I blew it, I don't want you to do the same" She told me.

I caught a glance of him as we were walking down the stairs. He was flirting with Kaylee and Mori was red in the face with anger. Hana coughed and presented me to him like a trophy. I saw his eyes gaze over my body.

"I do actually have a face" I sighed.

He shook his head and looked up at me smiling.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and went up to Mori and smooched him.

Takao has dark sandy blonde hair, a tall, muscular frame, and dazzling green eyes. He was lush.

"Hey babe, You single?" He said, getting very close to me.

"As a matter of fact, I am" I said. I was only doing it to see Mori's face, the same with Tsubaki. I looked over Takao's shoulder and saw him steaming from the ears, he was mouthing at me "No", but I decided to ignore him, I mean, Who is he to decide my life?

Just then, Mrs Haninozuka came in.

"Woah, you've only just met" She laughed.

"I guess she's just too irresistible" Said Takao, pinching my bum, while I squeaked and pushed him away.

Mori lunged at him, ninja chopping.

"GEEZ, GET THIS MANIAC OFF ME!" He screamed.

Just then, Tsubaki walked in the door.

"SURPRI-" She stopped

"What the f is going on?" She said, Trying to pull Mori off Takao.

"Helooooo" Tsubaki said awkwardly waving to everyone.

I was lying in my bed, Tsubaki and Hana snoring away, when I heard the bedroom door open. There was the shilloute of somebody. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I suddenly felt a soft, cold hand on my face. I opened my eyes to see Takao smiling at me, and pulling me up by the hand. He took me outside in the harsh cold, and started kissing me like a maniac. He pushed me up against the brick wall and trapped me. You may think I was a maniac, but in a way, It was nice to feel pretty for once, wanted.

"." I heard Mori say.

"Just leave, yeah mate?" Said Takao, Going back to kissing me.

"." Mori said again, angry.

"Look" Said Takao, pulling away from me, "Do you fancy her or something, because you have a girlfriend, maybe she wouldn't be so happy if she found out you were out here protecting a poor, vunerable little girly?." He said

Mori eventually slouched off, looking back to give me look, almost saying "why?". Oh well, he will never understand.

**DANDANDUUNNN. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this ! If your fan character wasn't in it, then it will DEFINITLEY be in it in a couple of chapters. If you still want to submit, look at my story named "OURAN FAN CHARACTERS NEEDED" On my PROfile.**

**Thanks to my babe, Eponine In Spirit, for helping me get teh word vunerable.**

**I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4, the event

**Huh, another chapter. There wont be really any fan characters ... unless I feel differently when im writing. I'll try not to rush so much this time x) **

I was in a strange mood the next morning. Either it was because my fish yesterday was a little bit dodgy, or because of all the drama last night, I don't know.

-:)- **Hah, you thought I'd missed it out! I, Choccyolate, do not own Ouran High school Hostclub.**

I awoke to Suba blowing a trumpet right down my ear hole. I shot out of the covers and pushed her to the ground. As we were rolling around wrestling, Hana decided it would be a good idea to jump on our heads. At the end of it all, we were in a heap laughing. We ended up having a girly little chit-chat.

"So ... Are you and Takao ... An item?" Hana wondered aloud.

"He aint half-bad is he?" Giggled Suba.

I lightly punched her arm.

"I dunno, last night we had a bit of a snog, but I don't think its too serious, I mean, we've only just met." I informed them.

"I heard an English boy moved in a couple of doors away from you, Suba!" said Hana.

Suba looked over to me and sighed.

"Yeah, Damon Law, My ex."

Hana's eyes widened.

"Tell me more!" She said, ushering.

Suba sighed again.

"Look, you really don't want to know all my personal details" Suba said.

I laughed.

"You really don't know Hana, do you Suba?" I said

"Story short, he dumped me" Suba said. "Is that what you wanted?"

Just then, Honey came running in in his little pyjamas with a kawaii logo.

"We are going to lazer quest and mummy said I had to invite you boring GIRLS along." He moaned.

"I'll show YOU boring, you little rascal!" I said to him. I picked him up by his ankles while Suba and Hana tickled him manically. Eventually, after much wiggling and screams, Mori took Honey away from me and placed him back on his own two feet.

"This is not the end, Honey Huninozuka!" I said in a low voice, pretending to drown.

"Uh ... yeah. We'll catch you guys later" Tsubaki said to them.

"cool" Replied Mori as he dragged out Honey.

"well, Im gunna have a shower" said Suba

"And im gunna have my breakfast waffles!" Said Hana.

As I was brushing my hair,getting ready for a bit-o lazerin', I heard Mori on the phone.

"Wait.. WHAT !"He yelped

"What do you mean, you and Satoshi are in love !. I-... NO ! Look Kaylee, listen, your making a mista-... NO !"

He hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. I decided to be a good citizen, and see if he was OK. As I walked upto him, he put his hand out.

"Look fizz, I need some time alone right now" He sighed. I felt a tad offended, but I decided to let it go.

I saw Takao walk out of Honey's room, hands in pockets. He obiously saw me too, because he came over and slapped my bum.

"Could you be a LITTLE more respectful?" I asked him

"But your too irresistible !" He argued.

"Deja-vu" I giggled. He kissed me on the lips and held my waist gently, obviously a contrast to last night.

"Guys, I know your all in your own little fairy-lala-land and what not, but we have to go LAZERIN'!" Shouted Suba, Jumping around pretending to shoot Hana with an invisible gun.

So we all trudged out to the huge car on the driveway, Takao's arm round my shoulder, Tsubaki, Hana and Honey pretend fighting, and Mori, trudging along on his own. I could see the genuine sadness in his eyes, but I knew he would get over it, with a bit of Lazer Questing, and he'd be just fine.

As we chugged along the motorway, Everyone was very quiet. All you could hear were Takao's attempt to suck my face off. As we got out of the car, and into the lazer quest lobby, and all the host club were there!. Apparently, we all had to pick names for the score-board, Here's how it went,

Me- Fizzylemons

Mori- Mori

Tsubaki- Shadow

Takao- Prick (Mori typed it in)

Hana- Bubblebunnie

Honey- Karatekid

Tamaki- Prince

Kyoya- Smartass (Tsubaki typed it in)

Hikaru- Hitachiin 1

Kaoru- Hitachiin 2

Haruhi- Bookworm

As we got loaded up with guns and a quick safety video, we went. All I remember was the lazer sounds, and how sweaty I was. Me and Suba decided to work as a team to take out Honey, but he still beat us ... somehow. Haruhi just sat in a corner reading, not even noticing when she was shot, and Mori had gone back to his old self. I remember Takao sighing and saying it was babyish, and just walking around, casually shooting Me once in a while.

On the ride home we were all talking about it. Honey had come first, and Haruhi last. I remember the laughs and giggles, until a force hit the back of the car. I remember it so well. Us spinning, hitting our heads, and finally plunging in to a deep, cool lake, water quickly drowning us through the open window. All the seatbelts were jammed, and I blacked out.

**BANDANDAAANNNNN. PLEASE REVIEW ! ! ! ! :D**

**I love you**


End file.
